Rancoeur
by Ichihara
Summary: C'est ce qu'on appelle je crois des drabbles. Greed les a brisé, seul un s'est rebellé
1. Greed

**Titre**: Rancoeur

**Résumé:** Petits écrits sur quatre persos. Coupable: Greed. Victimes: Dolchatte, Martel, Kimblee

**Crédits:** Rien à moi

**Rating:** T

**Greed**

Il avait tout voulu et avait tout eu. Sa liberté, des hommes, un bar. Mais surtout ce qui lui avait le plus manqué depuis qu'il était enfermé, des relations. Purement sexuelles certes, on a jamais vu un homonculus tomber amoureux. Il n'avait pas choisi de faire souffrir n'importe qui, bien sûr. Car oui, il ne leur laissait pas le choix. C'était le prix que ces chimères avaient du payer pour leur liberté. Il avait eu Martel, il avait eu Dolchatte. Rapidement son attention s'était tourné vers le seul humain de l'assemblée, mais surtout le plus dingue de tous, Kimblee. Il se fichait de leurs cris, il se fichait de leurs larmes. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était son propre plaisir. Et une fois qu'il eut fini de briser ces trois là, il décida de passer à un autre. Le petit blond d'alchimiste lui plaisait particulièrement. Mais jamais il ne l'a eu, car à force de trop jouer avec le feu, celui-ci l'a brûlé. Ce feu porte un nom, Kimblee… encore et toujours lui.


	2. Dolchatte

Dolchatte

Dire que la vie, c'est l'enfer, c'était un euphémisme pour ce garçon. Il n'avait jamais eu de la chance dans la vie. Poussé par son père à devenir militaire, il avait du participer à Ishbal, où des scientifiques sans scrupules l'avaient transformé en chimère. Ensuite il avait été enfermé des années dans un laboratoire, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un homme les libère. Bien sûr qu'il lui en était reconnaissant, bien sûr… Encore plus vu qu'il possédait les gênes de l'animal le plus fidèle à l'homme, même si cet homme n'était pas humain. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas rebellé quand celui-ci s'était amusé avec lui, avec son corps, le meurtrissant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et même face à la mort, il ne le trahira pas, il le protègera. Parce que sa vie a été un enfer d'un bout à l'autre, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça changera quoi ? Il n'espère plus qu'une chose, c'est que le garçon enfermé dans l'armure protègera la femme qu'il aime à sa place


	3. Martel

Martel

C'est vrai qu'elle était un garçon manquée. C'était plus par instinct de survie que par choix au final. Elle était une femme dans un milieu typiquement masculin, celui de l'armée. Pour ne pas se faire rapidement submerger, elle avait appris à consolider son caractère, à adopter des attitudes de mecs, à vivre comme eux. Elle s'était interdit de pleurer, de montrer ses faiblesses. Il fallait qu'elle fasse oublier qu'elle était une femme, et jusque là ça avait bien marché. Ca n'avait pas changé lorsqu'elle était devenue chimère. Ni lorsqu'elle avait fui avec les autres. Mais lui avait brisé sa garde, lui avait cruellement rappelé à quel point elle était faible, à quel point elle était femme. Il lui avait volé la seule chose à laquelle elle tenait, ce précieux trésor qu'elle n'aurait du offrir qu'à un seul homme, à ce gentil blondinet qui aimait fumer la pipe. Adieu, dernière illusion de jeune fille. Au moins il lui restait cette consolation qui la tenait en vie, cette certitude qu'un jour elle rendrait sa morsure à l'homme qui l'a détruite. Mais il est mort, par la faute d'un autre, rendant ses mois d'attentes et de souffrance vains. De sa vie, Martel n'avait vraiment haï que deux hommes : Greed pour lui avoir rappelé qu'elle était femme, et Kimblee pour l'avoir privée de sa vengeance.


	4. Kimblee

Kimblee

Kimblee ne se souvenait pas de son enfance. Son plus ancien souvenir remontait à sa première explosion, lorsqu'il était adolescent. Sa première victime, croyait il, avait du être sa mère. Ou son père. Voire les deux, de toute façon ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce jour là il avait compris qu'il était fou et qu'il voulait passer sa vie à tuer. L'armée était l'endroit idéal pour un taré comme lui. Et puis il avait fait une erreur, il avait trahi l'armée. Peu importe, la trahison faisait partie de sa folie, faisait partie de lui. Il ne s'attachait jamais, car il savait à quel point la vie pouvait être éphémère, surtout lorsqu'on le fréquentait. Néanmoins il recommença sa vie dans ce bar miteux, avec ses chimères imbéciles et ce stupide patron. Et pourtant il commença à s'y faire et à se dire que finalement, il pourrait bien vivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais le patron osa le trahir, lui. Il avait voulu le briser, en se servant de lui comme une femme avant de le jeter pour s'en trouver un autre. Mais son action n'avait fait qu'accentuer encore la folie de l'alchimiste. Et lorsque cet homme à la peau pâle lui proposa de retourner dans l'armée, il décida de revenir à ses premiers amours, les explosions et la trahison.


End file.
